


Names

by BecauseDawn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseDawn/pseuds/BecauseDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alim returns to the Circle and finds tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

For a time Alim stops to remove helmets, turn over bodies or search charred corpses for recognizable features. He wants to know the names of those who died. It finally occurs to him that he knows them all, every name, and all he will have to do when this is over is count the survivors. 

And then subtract.


End file.
